


The Play's the Thing

by B7grrl



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Kink Bingo 2008, M/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:27:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13001802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B7grrl/pseuds/B7grrl
Summary: Vila and Avon perform in a play.





	The Play's the Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Kink: Roleplay / AU (historical)

"Sod that," Vila said. "You're not getting me into a dress."  
  
"It's required for the role."  
  
"Easy for you to say."  
  
"Come now. I look as ridiculous."  
  
Vila eyed Avon in red tights, boots with spurs attached, striped bloomers ballooning around his hips, a jerkin Tarrant might have worn, and a shoulder-length back wig. "Yeah, you do. I'm still the one with the dress though." He glowered at the pale-gold silk confection.  
  
"Vila," Avon said patiently. "You're not playing a woman. You're playing a man playing a woman."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, the emperor's daughter who got mis-sexed when she was a baby."  
  
"When  _he_  was."  
  
Vila looked at Avon suspiciously. "Does that even happen?"  
  
"There are cases."  
  
"So when the emperor's daughter's balls dropped--"  
  
"Nicely put."  
  
"--the old bloke was too ashamed to say so and he's pretending she's still a woman."  
  
"Exactly. And our scene is when a suitor comes to woo her... and realises."  
  
"Well, she'd be a bloody ugly-looking sight, wouldn't she."  
  
"Not necessarily. Not with this wig--" Avon held up a blonde curly one "--and some makeup."  
  
Vila folded his arms. "I draw the line at makeup."  
  
Avon sighed. "You haven't got the point. We are actors playing the roles on stage." He indicated the fourth wall which showed a hologram of a red velvet curtain behind which the murmurs of a virtual audience came. "People come from afar to see us two--" he grinned "--perform. With us after all, the climax is real."  
  
"So I'm playing an actor playing a man playing a woman? A role-play in a role-play in a role-play?" Vila looked intrigued. "That might be interesting. What're our names?"  
  
"Lord Waterbridge and the Princess Esmeralda."  
  
Vila rolled his eyes. "Esmeralda. You bastard. I might have known. No, I mean our actor names."  
  
"Ah." Avon thought fast. "We are the famed Blue Company, feted across galactic sectors." Vila grinned. "I am Karl Chevron and you are Wilhelm Lorentz. We have even played before the President herself."  
  
"Alright, Karl. You're on." Vila began to struggle into the dress. "Don't have to wear lippy though, do I?"  
  
Avon advanced on him with a makeup mask. "Just a touch." He pressed it briefly to Vila's face and smiled at the result. "Very effective. Now you just need the wig. Ah, perfect."  
  
Vila looked unconvinced.  
  
Avon clapped his hands. "Right.. The Emperor's Daughter. Act 1 scene 3."  
  
"And where are we?" Vila looked round the room, filled with fragile-looking furniture with spindly legs and tapestry seats, gilt walls, and assorted statues. "In a bloody bordello?"  
  
"It is intended to be a copy of one of the chambers at Versailles." Avon looked offended, then, distracted by the sight of Vila in his dress, eagerly commanded, "Let the play begin."  
  
"The scene, you mean," muttered Vila as he took his seat on the chaise longue (in reality an ordinary sofa).  
  
  
  
"Princess Esmeralda." The foreign aristocrat bowed over the hand of the princess. "I am Lord Waterbridge."  
  
"I know." Esmeralda looked shyly at Avon under her long, thick lashes.  
  
"And I am at a loss to know why such a lovely vision has not yet accepted the hand of one of her many suitors."  
  
"Well yeah, I mean, I have not yet found someone I would wish to marry."  
  
"Mmm." Waterbridge leaned forward and lightly touched a finger to the cameo on a black ribbon around Esmeralda's throat. "And perhaps I see why."  
  
"Eh? Oh yes, that's a portrait of my mother. Died when I was born."  
  
"And it conceals an interesting secret. An Adam's apple, your royal highness."  
  
The princess looked away. "And that means that the interview is over. See the chancellor of the exchequer on the way and name your price for silence."  
  
"Ah but you see, I also am under pressure to marry well, though my proclivities do not lie in that direction. I had thought your royal highness was also of a similar persuasion and I was hoping to strike a deal of convenience. This, my dear, is so much better." He slid a hand under the princess's voluminous skirts.  
  
Her eyes widened. "Oh!"  
  
"And I gather that you return my interest." [Here, Chevron took the opportunity to slip a condom on Lorentz's hard member, and opened the slit in the front of his bloomers and did the same for himself.  
  
"No one," Esmeralda murmured faintly, "has touched me like that before."  
  
"Or this?" Waterbridge sat beside her and probed with a finger. "Perhaps we can discuss politics and fashion and your enormous dowry while we get to know each other better."  
  
He inserted another finger, and the princess gasped and tightened around them both, then released with a trembling sigh. "Or... not."  
  
"Ahhh." Waterbridge slid to his knees and parted Esmeralda's, and proceeded to make her acquaintance in much greater depth, thrusting hard inside her, unable to contain his lust.  
  
She threw back her head, her blonde curls bouncing, and cried out in mingled pain and increasing pleasure with each stroke. "Oh, yes, _yes_ , _MORE_!"  
  
Avon had programmed the sound of the audience to respond to Vila's husky shouts (which he knew so well), and virtual applause and whistles rose to a deafening pitch. Had there really been an audience, they would have seen the princess open her mouth wide in a now unheard yell as she shuddered to a climax, and her dainty shoes fall from her (less dainty) feet as her legs went rigid and shook over the lord's shoulder.  
  
  
  
"That was a lot more fun that I thought it would be," Vila announced, leaning back on the sofa with an exhausted and satisfied sigh.  
  
"I did tell you so." Avon put his legs over Vila's and reclined, his arms behind his head. "If you liked that role-play, there could be more."  
  
"Oh yes?"  
  
He could even write a whole series about the Emperor's Daughter and her consort, just the interesting parts of course. "Well now, there's the scene at the engagement ball where she coyly sits out a dance on his lap."  
  
Vila considered this, and grinned. "The play must go on."


End file.
